


Weak

by idolsworldview



Category: VIXX
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 12:30:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8144119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idolsworldview/pseuds/idolsworldview
Summary: A vague headline about Leo getting hurt makes your boring day speed up.





	

You stare at the fifth resume filled with almost identical specs and history, the only thing that changed was the name. After filing it in the pile with the other resumes awaiting further approval you take your phone out of the top metal desk drawer. Automatically you pick your favorite kpop news site and your eyes widen like saucers. The headline “VIXX’s Leo taken to hospital” bores into your eyes like a fluorescent shop sign. Your boss calls out to you as you storm out of the office with your belongings haphazardly hanging off your body.

With a low rumble, your car comes to life and you charge out of the underground parking lot. Over the Bluetooth, you call Leo’s manager, your heart in your throat, pounding away like a drum. After the second ring, your knuckles are white as you press into the steering wheel. Finally, just as you nearly disconnect the call, Yoonie answers.

“Hey, Y/N, how you doing?” Yoonie’s relaxed tone makes you furrow your brows.

“How’s Taekwoon? He went to the hospital?” Your voice is tight making every word feel too long. Yoonie sighs over the phone, there is the sound of a door closing in the background before he speaks again, this time, more hushed and less bright.

“Yeah. He didn’t want you to know until you finished work but..I guess you saw the articles already.” Yoonie huffs before continuing. “It’s nothing major, just exhaustion but he’s got a nasty bruise on his cheek from when he feel.”

“Okay…okay. I’m almost home so I’ll see you soon. Please don’t tell him I’m coming, you know how he is.” You hang up, more relaxed but still feel your heart racing away.

The sound of raindrops bouncing off your windshield is the only sound in your car until you finally park at home, the parking garage empty with only a few cars there. The apartment elevator groans as it reaches the thirteenth floor. With a loud ding the door open revealing a pristine hallway. Your apartment door lock trills after you enter the code, a combination of his debut date and the number of the coffee shop you met at. The entry way only has Taekwoon’s dress shoes. You’re surprised by the lack of padding dog paws you peek around your living room to find it empty, no Mello or Yoonie. A bright yellow post-it note with a scribbled “He’s sleeping in your room. Soup is on the stove” from Yoonie is placed on the fridge.

Taking extra caution to step lightly you methodically open your bedroom door to see that Taekwoon and Mello are cuddled up in bed, peacefully sleeping. As you get closer you see the dark purple bruise on Taekwoon’s left cheek. Mello wags his fluffy tan tail, his pointed ears laying flat against his head. Mello’s wiggling wakes Taekwoon, he groans and stretches, his arms hanging off the edge of the bed. The smell of his cologne wafts towards you as you push his black hair out of his face.

“What are you doing home so early? Did Yoonie call? I told him not to.” Taekwoon groans, still half asleep. You chuckle as he rubs at his eyes looking like a child after a nap.

“He didn’t, I saw an article and came home. Do you want anything? I’m going to be making myself some lunch.” After seeing Taekwoon relatively fine your stomach tightens in hunger.

Taekwoon grabs your hand and rubs lightly at your fingers. “No, I’m fine.”

As you leave you tell him to rest and that you’ll check on him in about an hour or two. No longer stressed but definitely feeling the aftermath you grab all the ingredients you need to make a sandwich. As you start to prepare your simple lunch it dawns on you that you stormed out of work without a word. As quickly as you could you send a text message to your boss explaining everything. Two minutes later he says it’s fine, to take care of your fiance and make sure to come into work early tomorrow to finish sorting the resumes.

With that out of the way you finish making your sandwich but feel a pair of lanky arms come around your waist. The smell of Taekwoon’s cologne and the weight of his head on your shoulder calms you.

“I thought you’d be sleeping.”

Taekwoon hums against your shoulder. “I want you to come with me.” He nuzzles your neck before planting a quick kiss on your cheek.

You take divide your sandwich in half, hand part back to Taekwoon who readily takes a bite. Having all the time in the world you switch on the tv and settle into the couch with Taekwoon sitting beside you happily munching away. Mello comes and lays himself across your legs. The three of you spend the rest of the day enjoying each other’s company before going to bed, refreshed. That night Taekwoon wraps his arm around you waist falling asleep within minutes, finally together after a week and a half of busy schedules and promotions.


End file.
